Stuck in the Past
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: Sam Evans gets into a car accident with his wife, leaving him comatose for 3 days. When he woke up, he lost his memory and the last thing he remembers is that he's still with his long time girlfriend, Quinn Fabray who apparently is in New York and a newly engaged woman. Sam's wife calls Quinn to help Sam understand that it's been four years since he and Quinn broke up. FABREVANS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_2014_

"This is probably the coldest Lima has been since I could remember." The cold air came out of her mouth just as she finished her sentence. She couldn't help but let go of her husband's hand and rub her arms with her mitten covered hands as they walk to the car. Sam opened the door for her before going to his side to get inside the car. "We should probably grab some hot chocolate before we get home. I'm gonna need some of that warmth to get over this weather."

"Of course. With extra marshmallows and cinnamon just the way you like it." Sam leaned and gave his wife a kiss on the lips before starting the engine. "But you know what's warmer than hot chocolate?" He asked as he pulled back, hinting her with his charming smirk. Rachel just shook her head and smiled back.

"A hot and steamy anniversary sex," he whispered, just before giving her a more passionate and deeper kiss. Rachel couldn't help but giggled at her husband teasing so she played along with it and pulled him closer, making their kiss even more intimate. Rachel didn't mind making out in the car so she just kept kissing and kissing her husband until she lost her breath. Sam was willing to do it in the car but both of them know they'll freeze to death if they take even just one piece of their clothing off of themselves. Being the less adventurous one, Sam pulled back. "Okay, we need to get those hot chocolates before the store closes. We'll save some of those kisses for later."

Sam started driving while Rachel gave her comments about the movie they just saw. It was another chick flick Sam had to sit through because his wife wanted to. Not that he got bored with it but Rachel loved it so a part of him enjoyed the movie as well.

"The ending was kind of a bummer, though. They were still married but they didn't end up together. What kind of a message is that?" Rachel ranted.

"Well, marriage doesn't really mean happy ending. I mean, Douglas Booth's character only married Jennifer Lawrence's character because he got her pregnant. He was in love with Emma Stone the entire film. I think he did the right thing by leaving her in the end." Sam disagreed, giving his comments.

"But they have a child! What's going to happen to the child's growth without a father?"

Sam chuckled, hearing the frustration in his wife's voice. She really took these things seriously and Sam just finds it adorable. "Okay. Can you imagine the child growing up and seeing his father love him but not his mother? That's worse, babe. Totally worse for the child."

Rachel gave up arguing and leaned back on her seat, trying to relax herself. She shook her head and looked at the window. "Whatever. That movie needs a part 2 or else I will personally go to Los Angeles and talk to the director." She let out a big sigh, ending the topic already.

Their car went to a stop when Sam brightened his lights and saw that the road they were on was closed. A construction was on going so they had to take the other way to get to the store. Sam turned the car around and drove to the other street which wasn't familiar to him.

"Do you know where you're going, babe?" Rachel asked, confused with their direction as she's never taken the other way before too.

"Nope but I'll figure it out. Don't worry." He tried to look at the signs and roads as to where the store was. He wouldn't say that they were lost but he wasn't sure which side to go to get to their destination. He was going straight until he finally saw the flickering sign of the store on the left. "Aha! There it is."

Rachel saw a sign by the corner of the street that Sam probably didn't see so she told her husband about it. "Sam, it says no left turn. We have to make a u-turn by the end of the street."

"No, it's fine. There's no traffic aid. No one will notice." As fast as he could, Sam didn't even bother signaling and just drove to the left. He thought he could get away with it but no. The truck was faster than him. All he saw was a bright light and just before Rachel could scream, the truck hit his side of the car and it flew to the end of the street. Everything happened very fast as both Sam and Rachel immediately became unconscious.

Xxx

Quinn stretched and rolled around the bed, not really wanting to get up. Last night's celebration got her really tired. One of the reasons she wanted to stay in bed is that it was her birthday. She opened her eyes, realizing she was a lone in the room and that's when she found a reason to get up - Where's her man?

She jumped up the bed, trying to process what happened last night. They were at the party. She was drunk by the time she blew her candle. They went home at 2 in the morning and had sex before she completely passed out. Quinn heard music from the outside and thought she must've brought home the party from last night. She grabbed any clothing she could find on the floor and put it on before walking out the room. Finally, she found him. Restaurant owner and business man, Biff McIntosh enjoying the kitchen by himself. Other than Quinn's bed, the kitchen is probably Biff's favorite place to be. Being a restaurant owner, he loves experimenting recipes and just simply cooking for Quinn. His taste changed when he met Quinn and her weird food combination.

Sneaking up from behind, Quinn wrapped her arms around her man and gave his shoulder a light kiss. "Have I told you how New York is better when you're here?" She teased, just inhaling the sweet scent of her boyfriend. Biff turned around and gave her a big birthday hug. "About 6 or 7 times now, yes." He replied with a small chuckle. His hands cupped her face as his lips pressed onto hers a couple of times. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart. I love you." He greeted with another peck on the lips. "Sit down. I made your favorite breakfast." Quinn smiled, leaving that as her thank you before pulling a chair on the dining table to sit on.

Although Quinn knew what he made, she felt very excited about it. Having a boyfriend who loves to cook made her rearrange her diet and eating habits. She knew how much Biff didn't like her favorite breakfast but since it's her birthday, she was excused for the day. Biff set down the plate in front of her and she couldn't help but smile so big. "Ham and Cheese Omelette with a scoop of Vanilla Ice Cream with Chocolate Syrup, sprinkles and marshmallow, just the way you like."

Quinn let out a moan and squeals just when she saw her food. "Thank you so much. I haven't eaten this in a long time. I'm gonna have to add another hour in the gym tomorrow after this." She playful joked as she started munching on her breakfast.

"That's not all. I have a bigger surprise for you." Biff went to the counter and looked for something when he remembered something. "Oh and your phone has been ringing non-stop since I woke up. Probably just some people who wanted to greet you."

Quinn ignored everything he's been saying as she was enjoying her time with her omelette. Biff sat beside her who was holding a laptop with a smirk on his face. Quinn stopped eating and confusedly looked at him. "What? Don't tell me you got me that laptop 'cause I've had that since 5 months ago." She giggled, still feeling weird at the guy's actions.

"I tried to check my mail when I woke up but when I opened your browser, this came up." He placed the laptop on the table, in front of her and showed the New York Times Best Seller list of book per category. Quinn started tearing up even before she started reading the list. She felt so overwhelmed that she just covered her face, trying to hold her tears so Biff took the liberty of reading it for her.

"As of today, number one on their list is a book called _22 Signs He's not Worth It _by Quinn Fabray. Do you know who that is? I heard she's an amazing writer so I think she really deserves that number one spot." Biff joked and Quinn just kept crying and crying tears of joy. All the blood, sweat and tears she has poured onto that book and now, all her hard work was paid off. She stood up and just embraced her boyfriend, sharing the success she just received with him. She kept whispering _thank you _and _I love you _to him and Biff couldn't be more proud of her. "Well, as long as the book's not about me then I'm happy for you." He joked again, spinning her around as they both laughed it out. He brought her back to her feet and prepared her for another bigger birthday surprise.

"Okay. I have my book with me and I was hoping I could get it signed."

"Yeah, sure. Of course." She giggled, sitting back on her chair as Biff grabbed the book from the counter and gave it to Quinn with a pen. She opened it became speechless when she saw a beautiful diamond ring taped on the first page of the book. Suddenly, Biff knelt in front of her and she knew what was about to happen.

"We've been together for about a year and a half now. You said you wanted to get married when you're 26 so that when you have kids, you'll still be young enough to play with them." Quinn cried even more than she already has as she continued to listen to Biff's speech. "Well, today you turned 26 so I was hoping you'd say yes to my proposal." He detached the ring from the book and held her hand. "Will you marry me, Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn nodded her head multiple times, letting him know her answer through her actions. She was too speechless with everything that has happened and it wasn't even noon yet. She wrapped her arms around her now fiancée before sharing a kiss as a newly engaged couple. She gave him her hand so he could slide the ring on her finger and make it official.

They celebrated for a couple of moments when Quinn's phone started ringing again. Biff suggested for her to answer her calls first before people start thinking she's a snob. At first she didn't want to but when her phone wouldn't stop ringing, she finally got up and checked who it was.

"Santana, you greeted me last night. You don't have to repeat it today." She joked, answering the phone.

"Oh, shut it, birthday girl. I will greet you as many times as I want." The Latina laughed back at her. "So I heard… NUMBER ONE!" She almost shouted, feeling ecstatic for the girl. She's been her best friend since the third grade and no one knows Quinn better than Santana. Sometimes, Santana knows Quinn better than Quinn herself. "I'm so happy for you, girl. That is one heck of a birthday gift."

"I know, I know. I cried for a couple of minutes when I saw it. Although, I got another gift which is bigger than that." Quinn knew she had to tell Santana as early as that. Her smile beginning to grow the way it did early but Santana probably didn't have a clue on what it was.

"What could be bigger than a New York Times Best Selling book?"

"I'm engaged!" She shouted that Biff heard it and had to smile when he saw her jumping with her phone on her ear. Santana, on the other line, started screaming as well. The ladies were basically just making loud noises at each other as a sign of pure happiness and excitement.

"I'm so happy for you! When did he propose? I didn't see it last night! I was probably too drunk to even be aware of what was happening!"

"Just this morning. It was simple but sweet. I really didn't expect it but I already knew what I was gonna say months ago so…" Quinn screamed again. Her happiness was just too much that she couldn't be kept still. "I need to see you. You need to see the ring. It's so beautiful."

"Yes, of course. I actually called you because I needed to talk to you…in person."

"Uhh… Sounds serious but okay. How about lunch? I'll meet you at the Blue Hill." Both agreed and hung up. Quinn went back to the dining table where Biff was. Santana's tone made her a bit curious on what she wanted to talk about but she was too happy with her fiancé to even think what it could be about. Biff had to pick her mother up at the airport so Quinn had enough time during lunch to spend with her best friend. The couple decided to just meet up later that day for dinner to celebrate all the birthday girl's success.

Xxx

Santana got there earlier than Quinn so she ordered for the both of them. Just as the waiter left, Quinn arrived. The two girls gave each other a hug as Quinn showed her beautiful engagement ring to her best friend. Santana doesn't know the whole story yet so Quinn gave her all the details on what happened that morning. They continued chatting even when their food came. A few minutes later, Quinn remembered Santana's real purpose of meeting with her.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked, finishing off her plate of pasta.

"Oh, yeah. Now's really not the time to talk to you about this but it's kind of urgent." She paused and Quinn read her face. It was something serious. Maybe it's about family or something that important. "Puck called me this morning."

"Noah Puckerman? Your ex-boyfriend?"

Santana nodded while taking a sip from her water. "Sam's best friend."

Quinn became quiet when she heard that very familiar name that she hasn't heard or said for years. Her face suddenly became awkward and Santana noticed it. One thing about Quinn is that she's very used to avoiding things she doesn't really want to talk about. "What did Puck say? Did he run out of girls to fool or something?" She jokingly asked with a little giggle.

"Quinn, it's about Sam. I know you're not comfortable talking about him but he really needs your help. His family needs your help."

Quinn bit her lip and looked down on her food, not sure on how to react. "You know Sam and I ended everything after college graduation. And it was not a good ending. No one knows why we broke up but you. I'm sure he didn't even tell his family that's why they had the guts to ask for my help." Quinn sighed as she lost her appetite to finish her lamb chop.

"It's not his actual family, Quinn. His family as in his wife."

Every nerve in Quinn's body awakened. She didn't know Sam was married. She lost all connections she had with him the moment they broke up but she thought she'd find out about being married in a different way than this. Proving that she's the Queen of not giving any shit, she just laughed. "His wife? Why would his wife ask for my help? Why do they have to bother someone who's having a perfect life 500 miles away from them when they could just solve their marriage problems with themselves?"

"Look, Sam and his wife got in a car accident last week. The wife survived but Sam was in a coma for 4 days. When he woke up, he lost his memory and what he remembers is that it's college graduation day. The day you guys broke up. What he knows is that you're still together." Quinn could feel the chills in her skin as Santana continued her story. "When he woke up, he couldn't remember his wife. He was looking for you."

"What do you want me to do? Go there and tell him it's been 4 years since we broke up? I wouldn't want to be the cause of the guy's mental breakdown!"

Santana shook her head and reached for Quinn's hand to calm her down. "His parents are coming back to Lima today. Sam doesn't want to talk to anyone but you. He kept telling Puck to look for you. They tried to tell him that it's been four years and that you two are no longer together but he refuses to believe anyone. The doctor suggests you show up and help him remember and understand everything he's missing out. His family agreed and so did his wife. His wife was feeling very desperate for any help they could get."

"You mean tell him why we broke up? He'd hate me more than he did four years ago." Quinn's eyes started tearing up but she wiped it immediately. She was stronger than this and she wasn't gonna cry on her special day because of something that happened four years ago.

"That's the thing, Quinn. No one knows why you broke up. It's time to change the past. Just tell him…you two didn't work out or something. Just make it easier for him until he could get back on his feet and go back to his wife then you can go back to your fiancé and forget about Lima."

"I… I can't do it, Santana." She finally let the tears fall on their own. "He'll remember everything once he sees me. He's gonna remember everything. I can't relive that day all over again."

"What if he doesn't? Just give it a try, Quinn. One week. That's all they ask. It's not like you're gonna get back together with him. You're just going to help him understand that you're not together anymore. His family really needs your help. You were his girlfriend for 8 years. You're practically family to them."

Quinn covered his face and tried to rub the side of her head. She was stressing so much about it. She wanted to do it because she wanted to help Sam. After everything that happened between them, this was the least she could do for him. She didn't want to do it because she was afraid. Coming back meant facing everything she ran away from for four years.

"I'll go with you. I'm not gonna let you do this alone." Santana added to encourage the girl in making a decision.

"Okay, fine. I'll go. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll book us a flight back to Lima." Quinn just nodded, finishing her drink before letting out a big sigh.

"You'll be fine. I got your back." Santana gave the girl a warm smile to calm her down. Quinn nodded, putting her entire trust on her with this silly plan she agreed on.

Xxx

The newly engaged couple met up for dinner and Quinn knew she had to tell her fiancé about her plans the next morning. It wasn't really that easy to tell your current boyfriend who is now your fiancé that you are going back to your hometown to help your boyfriend of 8 years who thinks you're still together, understand that you are no longer together. She didn't want to keep secrets from him, though. Like she said, no one knew why they broke up and Quinn wanted to keep it that way until she dies. She had her reasons and she's not one to dwell in the past so she'd rather not talk about it.

"You okay?" Biff suddenly asked, noticing the tension forming on his fiancé's face.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "I have something to tell you. I need to go back to Ohio tomorrow."

"Really? Thought you didn't want to go back there ever again?"

"Yeah, well… Some things came up and… I just have to." It was on the tip of her tongue, ready to confess, but she managed to stop herself again.

"What things?" Biff asked, taking a bite from his roasted chicken.

"I don't want to hide things from you, Biff. I love you, so I'm just gonna say it." She exhaled and closed her eyes. "I'm going back to Lima because Sam needs my help."

Biff stopped eating and just looked at her. "Sam? Your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah and I was hoping you could come with me. Santana and I are going but I want you to-"

"What kind of help?" He asked without emotions and it made Quinn even more scared.

"He got into an accident and the last thing he could remember was graduating college. He thought I was still his girlfriend but-"

The sound of Biff's utensils stopped her from speaking. The guy obviously lost his appetite with what she said and Quinn couldn't blame him. He just stared at Quinn like she was some retarded speaking an unknown language.

"Hear me out, babe. He has a wife and his wife needs my help. He needs to talk to me because he doesn't believe we're not together anymore. He needs to hear it directly from me. I know it's not something you want to hear that's why I was hoping you could come with me and see it for yourself." She felt like she was already begging for his forgiveness when she hasn't really done anything yet. She understood his reaction, anyway. If she was in his shoes, she'd probably feel the same way and act even worse than what Biff was showing right now. "I just want to help him. Please understand."

He remained quiet for a while, trying to gather his thoughts. A few seconds later, he smiled a little at her and reached for her hand. "I trust you, Quinn. I love you and you love me. That's all I need. It's Christmas season so I can't come with you. I'm gonna be really busy going back and forth from here and LA. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Quinn smiled, feeling relieved that her fiancé understood her. He was simply the best and she couldn't ask for more. "I'll just be gone for a week. That's enough time to…help him and catch up with some old friends. I promise, I'll be home for Christmas."

"I'll be here." Biff smiled, kissing the back of her hand as the two went back to their meals. It's gonna be a long day for Quinn the next day so she tried as much as she can not to think about it yet and just focus on spending her birthday dinner with her fiancé.

**I'M BACK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! PLEASE DO WRITE A REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED IT AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE! I PROMISE THIS TIME I WILL TRULY CONTINUE IT IF YA'LL LIKED IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA. READ, REVIEW AND SHARE! LOVE LOTS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam woke up to the sound of the door. It wasn't loud but even the lightest and quietest sound was enough for him to internally panic. Ever since he woke up from the coma, he's become ten times more alert and paranoid with everything. The doctor said it was normal but for Sam, nothing is normal anymore. He stared at the same girl he's been seeing for days now. She clearly wasn't a nurse because she's not in uniform but she's there for him 24/7, even when he asks her to leave.

"Hey, babe. Good morning. I made your favorite breakfast." Rachel said, preparing his meal on a plate before rolling his over bed table closer to him.

Sam remained quiet, not knowing how to react. She probably doesn't even know his favorite breakfast. It was nothing common but he was surprised to see his Ham and Cheese Omelette with Vanilla Ice Cream filled with Chocolate Syrup, sprinkles and marshmallow. "How did you know?" Sam asked.

"You told me about it on our first breakfast date. I've been making that for you every morning since we got married." Rachel explained, hoping he'll remember a little. Sam looked the other way when he heard the word married, still not believing anything the woman has been telling him since he woke up. He was still confused about everything and he just needed some answers from the people he trusts. Rachel noticed the uneasiness in his face so she tried to change the subject to something he might be interested in. "Your parents arrived last night. You were heavily sleeping from the pills the doctor gave you so I just told them to stay at home and come back today."

"I need to see them. Tell them to come over as soon as they can. Where's Puck? I told him to look for Quinn." Sam uttered, showing no emotions to her. He knew he was being kind of rude to the girl but how should he react? He doesn't remember the girl.

Rachel exhaled silently, not minding the fact that her husband was looking for his ex-girlfriend. She tried to tell herself a couple of times to understand him. He's not who he is right now and he's unaware of everything. "I have some good news for you. Puck called last night and your ex-girlfriend is on her way back to Lima."

"Back to Lima? Where is she?" Sam didn't know she even left town. From what Rachel told him, she was going to search the entire town to find Quinn just so Sam would calm down.

"New York. She's arriving today." For the first time in a long time, Sam smiled. Rachel missed those goofy lips curving upwards so she smiled at him as well, even if she wasn't the reason for it. "There's my favorite smile." Her hand held his, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Sam just looked at it and back at her face and Rachel instantly knew what he meant. She removed her hand from his and placed it back to her lap.

A minute of awkward silence came. Sam knew he had to ask her about their relationship because once Quinn comes back; his attention is hers alone. "So… How long have we been…?" He didn't even know how to finish his sentence but Rachel's smile showed that she got what he wanted to ask. "One year. We were celebrating our marriage anniversary when the accident happened."

"Kids?"

Rachel shook her head, a little disappointed at her answer. "You said, we should enjoy our first year together as husband and wife before taking care of little rascals."

"I said that?" Sam asked, not sure if she was actually talking about him. "Wow. I was a different person from what I remember. Quinn and I talked about having kids a lot so I thought I'd…" He paused, realizing he was hurting Rachel with just his words. He thought saying sorry wasn't gonna make things better so he just asked more questions. "How did we meet? Are you originally from Lima?"

"No. I'm from Atlanta. We met there. You were vacationing alone. You dropped by a beer house and I was serving you. You told me not to stop serving drinks until you passed out. I didn't know where you were staying so I brought you home with me and the rest was history." She smiled again, reminiscing the time they met and how it all started. Both sat there silently and it looks like Sam ran out of questions to ask. Rachel's phone in her pocket buzzed and she pulled it out. "It's a text from Puck. Quinn missed her flight but she's taking the next one out which is 3 in the afternoon."

Sam looked at the clock and it was only 9:30 in the morning. He lied down and faced the side away from Rachel. "Wake me up when she's here. I don't want to eat. I just want to sleep." The blonde had no intention of being awake if Quinn wasn't there. He was tired of waiting. His parents weren't there yet and they're the only people he trusts besides Quinn. Rachel, now hurt even more, just stood up and brought to food back to the container. The distance Sam was giving her made her lose hope in getting her husband back. She just dimmed the lights and went out for some coffee alone.

Xxx

"Quinn!"

She jumped a little as she heard her name being repeated a couple of times. "Yeah?"

"The cab's here. Get in!"

A deep exhale before moving was necessary for her. Everything was coming back to her. The last time she was there at that airport, she was running away from heartbreak, misery and depression. She nodded and hopped inside the cab before Santana. "What did your mom say? Are we staying at your place?"

Santana shook her head, browsing through the messages on her phone. "She's visiting abuela for two weeks. She just left last night and couldn't respond till this morning. I read the text just when we got off the plane."

"So, where are we going to stay? At a hotel?"

"We're going to your house." Santana immediately replied and kept a distance. She knew how Quinn would react and she was right.

"Are you kidding me?! I haven't seen my family for four years! I can't just come back unannounced!" Quinn started hitting Santana on the arm, letting her feel her anger. She keeps making these surprises and she's doing a good job with it because Quinn hasn't had a good wink since she told her about Sam. "We can't, Santana. Trust me. My mom's gonna be so surprised she might kill me."

"They won't, okay? I'll make sure of it." Santana reached for her hand and rubbed her thumb against it. "Look, I'm sure your mom won't let us stay in a hotel. We're here to change the past. You can start fresh with your mom. Explain why you left and all."

Quinn didn't say a word anymore. She just kept quiet the entire ride and stared out the window. Santana knew she was gathering all her thoughts. Coming back was already hard and now, she has to face everything she ran away from, four years ago.

Everything was going so fast that Quinn felt like she had only blinked five times and the cab already stopped. They were finally there. Their house looked exactly the way it did four years ago and now that she's here, it felt like nothing changed. Everything felt the same even if it wasn't.

"Home sweet home!" Santana excitedly said, going out to grab her luggage. Both of them weren't sure what was waiting for them behind the door. Quinn knew her mom loved travelling especially now that she's alone so she has a feeling no one's there. Santana stepped up for her and rang the doorbell twice.

The door opened. "Quinn? Santana?"

"Aunt Jenna. What are you doing here?" Quinn hugged her mother's youngest sister. They were only 15 years apart so the two had a connection. She wasn't the usual aunt you see during the holidays. She prefers to be known as the _cool_ aunt. "Where's my mom?"

"Belated happy birthday. Come inside." She said and asked the two ladies and led them to the living room. Quinn smiled as she heard the greeting. "Your mom's in London with her friends. They're spending Christmas there. Does she know you're coming back?"

"No, actually. Santana and I are just here for…business. We're not staying long if that's okay?"

"Of course! No worries, it's your house Quinnie! Come here." She said, pulling her niece closer for a hug. "I missed you. We all missed you. It's so nice to see you again."

Quinn smiled, hugging her back. "Yeah. I missed you too." She looked around the place and nothing seemed to have changed. "It's like I never left. Everything's still where they were when I left." Jenna giggled and looked around the place as well. "Not really. You can't see but your mom had the roof repaired and the kitchen was changed a bit."

"But guess what hasn't changed?" Santana spoke up who was looking out of the window, to the backyard. Jenna and Quinn walked to where Santana was to look at what she was staring at.

Jenna smiled and wrapped an arm around Quinn. "Your mom decided not to touch it. A couple of months after you left, there was a big storm. We forgot about the tree house so when the storm was already here, we didn't have time to get everything out. We thought the storm would destroy it anyway so we just didn't check on it anymore. 3 days after the storm, we checked the tree house and nothing happened."

"Wow, Quinn. What kind of voodoo magic did you and Sam do there? Even the stormiest weather couldn't destroy it." Santana joked and both she and Jenna laughed out loud. "The Legendary Sam and Quinn museum."

"Your mom thought it wasn't meant to be destroyed so every night, we still turn on the Christmas lights you two wrapped around it." Jenna smiled and remembered the moments they started building the tree.

Quinn felt numb. She couldn't move. She heard them talking but she just stared at the tree house. "Let me do it. I'll destroy it now."

Santana hit her in the head and Quinn's jaw just dropped and her face should actual pain. "Thank you, Santana!" Jenna said, nodding her head at the girl. "What was that for?" Quinn shouted. "Are you stupid, Quinn? You're here to help Sam and you're going to destroy that tree house? That's like the bitterest move in the entire history of bitter moves."

"Wait. You're here to what?" Jenna asked, feeling curious with what the two are talking about. "Are you going to get back together with him?" The aunt squealed in excitement and Santana just started laughing. Quinn was definitely being bullied by the two.

"He's married. I'm just here to help him remember that…we're not together anymore." Quinn said, not really in the mood to tell everyone about it.

"He was in an accident and when he woke up, his memory was erased. Last thing he remembers was college graduation." Santana whispered to Jenna.

"Oooh, scandalous. I like it." Jenna teased but Santana shook her head, revealing the bad news. "That's what I said! But guess what? This girl just got engaged!"

"WHAT! Come on. The guy couldn't wait until after her and Sam talk? One week isn't that long but a lot of things can happen."

The two were chatting a lot and they didn't even notice Quinn leave. Something was pulling her back to the tree house. She wasn't sure but apparently, her feet started walking and she just couldn't go back. Standing in front of the ladder that leads up to the tree house, she finally hesitated. If she goes up there, two things can happen. Either she'll cry or she'll just laugh at all whatever's there. She's afraid she'll end up doing the first one.

Xxx

_SUMMER of 2006_

"Alright, poopy. Open your eyes."

Quinn opened her eyes and saw that the old tree house in their backyard was fixed. Her father built it when she was four years old and it became her safe house. Whenever Quinn was lonely, she'd go up there with her toys and feel as if she's in the safest place in the world. When her parents separated, it destroyed Quinn. Being in the tree house was like locking herself in a house full of pain and lies. She hated that tree house and never went back. She even brought bricks and threw at it every night to bring it down.

"Booger! What did you do?" She couldn't help but smile. The tree house had a different vibe. It looked better than how her father built it. Sam wrapped his arms around Quinn from behind and kissed the back of her head. "Since your mom brought you to Baltimore the entire summer, I asked if I could stay here and fix the tree house." He turned her around to see her face as he spoke. "I know how this tree house has been a safe place for you before. I want you to have that back. Not with the bad memories but new and good ones – with me. We'll make it our own safe house." He leaned forward and whispered to her ear. "Like our own little house. Take it as graduation gift. We survived high school and now, we're off to college."

Quinn smiled, hugging him one more time. "Thank you, booger. I love it. I love you." They shared a kiss as they appreciated the new tree house. Quinn couldn't be happier with it and now, she's trying to think of ways to design it. "Alright. I have boxes full of stuff here which I think we should put in there. All our Polaroid shots since middle school up until our graduation picture together."

Judy came out from the kitchen with a tray of lemonade and cake. "Sam, thanks for doing the grocery. Keep the change. Take it as a tip for your first allowance in college. Here, have some refreshments, you two." The couple sat and ate cake first before putting some finishing touches on the tree house. "Wow. It looks really nice. Good job, Samuel."

"I know. It looks shinny and new. I just hope it's safe." Quinn teased, giving Sam a look before kissing his cheek.

Sam shook his head, squinting at his girl. "Poopy, there's a reason why it's called a safe house. Not only it's supposed to make you feel safe, but you'll actually be safe when you go inside it."

"Mhmm. I heard that from you, Sam. It's a safe house not a sex house." The two teenagers choked after hearing what Judy had to say. An awkward silence came for about a couple of seconds until Judy spoke again. "You're teenagers. You've been together for four years. You think I don't how teenage minds work?" She asked in a more joking mood. "Mom, stop it. Please."

"Why? Have you two done it already?" Judy asked, taking a sip from her lemonade as Sam and Quinn just looked at each other, trying to wait for the other to answer. "You know what, nevermind. Don't answer. I don't want to know." She placed her drink down and grabbed the Polaroid camera. "Okay, you two. Picture time!"

"Good idea. Thank God." Sam said, pulling Quinn to stand by the tree house as Judy took a picture of them. The camera printed the photo and Sam grabbed the box of their Polaroid photos to put the new one inside.

_2014_

"What happened to destroying the tree house? Looks like it's destroying you." Santana said, popping up at the tree house where Quinn was looking at their old photos hanging by the tree house. Quinn didn't realize it until Santana pointed out that she was tearing up a little. She wiped the tears away and smiled. "You know when people say how their lives flash before their eyes. Well, that literally happened to me when I got here - all our pictures and memories. It's reminding me how we could've lasted a lifetime." She knelt down and grabbed the small pillow. "Sam got me this pillow from our first carnival date. He couldn't win me a big teddy bear but instead, he won this and it felt more comforting than any teddy bear I've had my entire life." She couldn't hold it anymore and just let the tears fall. Santana pulled her closer to hug her crying best friend.

"I screwed up! It's all my fault!" Quinn cried on Santana's shoulder. She was having a break down, just remembering everything that happened four years ago. For the long time that she was away, she's never cried about this because she refused to believe it was her fault. She had a bigger pride but now that everything's being brought back in front of her, she couldn't blame anyone but herself. "Shhh, Quinn. It's not your fault." Santana tried to calm her down but she was just a mess. She needed to cry the four years of pain and regret. Instead of asking her to stop, Santana just let her cry as she rubbed her back for comfort.

Xxx

Sam took his medicines for the night. Finally, after a lot of convincing from Rachel and his parents, he ate his first meal of the day which was dinner. Rachel told him Quinn's flight was at 3 and it's already 8 in the evening and she's still not there. It was starting to piss off Sam. The Quinn he knew would've gone straight from the airport to the hospital but it's been more than 3 hours since her plane landed yet she was still nowhere to be found. "Can you tell my mom to look for Quinn? It's been hours. She should've been here."

Rachel looked at him who was cleaning the utensils he used for eating. "Your mom doesn't have Quinn's number. Our only contact with her is through Puck and he's not answering probably because he's at work." Sam groaned and covered his face with the blanket. "This is getting ridiculous!" Sam nearly shouted and it surprised Rachel. He was seriously getting furious about it. "Relax, Sam. I'm not used to hearing you shout. It freaks me out!" She clearly explained before walking further away. "I'm getting tired of this, Sam. I'm your wife and you're looking for someone else." She hurtfully whispered and Sam felt a little guilty about it. Clearly, Rachel was struggling here more than he was. She has to deal with everything – the truth and the lies.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Sam said and Rachel just shook her head. "It's fine. I know you're not yourself and you're still confused about everything but please… Bear with me." She sat on the bed and held his hand. "I'm tired and depressed and… I just miss my husband, okay? I just want you to get better already."

"I know, I'm sorry." Sam removed his hand under hers and rubbed her shoulders a little. "Go get yourself a cup of coffee. I'll just watch some TV here." Sam's smile made Rachel a little calm and smile back. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I think your mom's outside strolling. I'll just tell her to stay here with you."

She went out of the room and was surprised to see Sam's mother by the hallway, hugging a blonde girl she's never seen before. Is she a relative? As she closed the door, the hug between the two ladies broke and they looked at Rachel.

"Rachel, hey. Where are you going?" Julie Evans asked.

"I'm… I'm just gonna go grab a coffee. Do you…mind watching over Sam for a while? I'll be quick." Rachel said, smiling at the girl. She was probably a cousin or something. No introduction means she's not important.

"Oh, it's fine. She's here now. Rachel, this is Quinn Fabray. She was a little late because she had to go home for a while." She said, introducing the girls. "Quinnie, this is Rachel. Sam's…wife."

The two girls exchanged awkward looks, not knowing how to interact. "Uhm… Hi. I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you." Quinn said, extending her hand to the wife. Rachel just looked at it and fear instantly crept up her blood. She was finally here. Sam is going to see her and she's not gonna be there. Maybe it's best that she's not there because seeing Sam interact with his ex-girlfriend for 8 years would be the most painful thing in the world especially now that she knows how close she and her mother-in-law looked like. Rachel just smiled at her and said, "Sam's watching TV. I think you still have about 30 minutes more before he needs to rest." Quinn awkwardly placed her hand back in her coat pocket and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Thanks." She looked back at Julie and smiled. "I'm gonna go inside for a while. I'll talk to you later."

Julie nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, sweetheart. I'll just be here outside if you need anything." Rachel, being on the awkward shoes, just left without saying goodbye to her mother-in-law. She wasn't that important at the moment anyway but Julie noticed her. "Rachel…" She called and smiled. "Thank you." She mouthed at the bravest girl she's seen that today. She was willing to risk her feelings just to help Sam by bringing Quinn back. Rachel must really love her son.

Quinn exhale deeply before opening the door. It was time to see him again after four years. She pushed the door open and smiled when she made eye contact with Sam. The look on the boy's face was unexplainable. He was about to cry tears of joy and it was obvious that he wanted to get up but he couldn't.

"Poopy. You're here." Sam smiled and Quinn just nodded, walking closer to him. She thought about sitting on the bed but that was too close so she just pulled a chair and sat on it beside him.

"Poopy. Tell me what's up. Why's everyone acting so different? Where have you been? Are we being punk'd?" He asked, letting out a laugh and Quinn just kept the smile on her face.

"Sam…" She started and he was immediately surprised with what she called him. "Wait. Sam? You don't call me by my name unless we're fighting."

Quinn bit her lip and exhaled, not really knowing what to say. "Do you… Do you remember why we called each other those names? Booger? Poopy?" Sam chuckled and nodded his head. "Of course. Middle school embarrassing days. You're the girl who pooped in her pants and I was the boy who showed the most booger in class." Both of them laughed, reminiscing their childhood days. "When we got together in Freshman year, we told each other that it was in the past and we shouldn't be embarrassed about it. We made a bad memory into something good so you're my Poopy Pants and I'm your Booger Boy." Sam smiled, tearing up a bit. He tried to reach for her hand but she kept it deeper inside her pocket.

"You see, Sam… That was years ago. When we were still young…and together, but now…"

Sam raised his eyebrow at her, hearing the same words everyone's been telling him for the past days. "Wait. Hold up, now. Don't tell me you're playing their game too? Why does everyone keep saying we're not together anymore? Baby, I'd never break up with you. You'd never break up with me. We love each other!"

She bit her lip again, not sure what else to say. How will she say this in a gentle way? The doctor did say to take it easy on him. He's not responding normally because of his lost memories but there was no other way but to just tell him the truth. "But…we broke up. Four years ago."

"What?" Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe he'd hear the same things everyone's been saying from her. This wasn't the Quinn he used to know. How could she give up so easily? "What happened, Quinn? Why?" He was starting to tear up like a baby and Quinn couldn't let herself see that. She switched to sit on the bed beside him and held his hand. "Sam, listen to me. There's no easy way to say this because you're stuck in the past. We're over, we're done. It's been four years. You're married now…"

Sam just kept shaking his head as the tears continued to fall. His grip on her hand kept getting tighter and tighter. "No, no, no." He repeated, over and over again and closed his eyes. He couldn't take all of these. It was too painful for him. Quinn stopped talking and just seeing him in pain breaks her heart. She pulled him closer, letting him cry on her shoulder. She doesn't have any more tears to cry and she felt like she was more than numb with the pain.

"Sam, listen to me." Quinn kept her mouth close to his ear so he could hear her clearly. "I'm going to help you get through this. I don't know how but I will, okay? I'm in town for the week and I'll be here for you…as your friend." She pulled away from him, gently laying him back to his pillow. It wasn't very pleasing to the eyes if someone caught them in that close of a position. Sam continued to cry, a little calmer after feeling Quinn's touch again for what felt like a million years since the last time.

Quinn tore up a little and tried to give her warmest smile at him. "Booger, stop crying. You wouldn't want the bullies to lock you up in your locker again." She joked and finally, Sam laughed a little. He gave her a quick nod and held her hand again. "I refuse to believe we're over. If I lost my memory and this is all I remember, then it must mean it's the only thing worth remembering." He whispered and smiled. Quinn shook her head in response to him. "Well, that's what I'm here for – to help you face and understand reality. You know I don't back down from a challenge."

Sam laughed and shook his head as well. "Poopy, I'm telling you, by the end of the week. You'll realize you're the one who has amnesia. You forgot about December 28th."

"Says who? Of course, I remember about December 28th." Quinn smirked at him, feeling a little relaxed now that the mood is lighter.

"Then why do you still think it's over? You can't compete with the universe, you know? We made a promise under the rain." Quinn knew he was trying to mess with her head. She can't just go back to memory lane especially if it's not going to help Sam at all. "Just let me help you, okay?" Quinn asked, using her pleading eyes at him before adding, "…and let your wife in. Don't push her away."

Sam just looked down. He couldn't promise he'd do the second thing she asked. His heart was still getting used to everything and right now, Quinn's the only one his heart knows. After a while, the nurse peeked from the door. "Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt but the patient needs to rest."

"But I'm not tired." Sam butted in, not wanting to let go of Quinn now that she's here.

Quinn made a face at him. He knew it was her way of asking him to shut up. "I'll be out in 2 minutes." The nurse nodded and closed the door. "Okay, you heard the nurse. Get some rest." Sam moved to the side and tapped the space he made for her. "Okay. Then, let's rest." He said, jokingly and Quinn shook her head, giggling. "I'll see you soon." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Poopy, wait." Sam stopped her and she turned around to look at him. He gave her a flying kiss but Quinn didn't respond which made Sam a little disappointed. "You don't have to receive the kiss now. Keep it in your pocket so you can use it when you need it." Quinn smiled and grasped the air as if she accepted the kiss and put it in her pocket. Sam smiled and allowed her to leave the room.

Closing the door, Quinn exhaled, finally able to breathe deeply. Although the room was filled with tears and memories, she felt like she did a good job. She did it maturely and sincerely as possible as she can. Quinn looked around to see if no one's looking before reaching for her pocket and receiving the kiss Sam gave her through her lips. She smiled and started walking.

On the way out, she bumped into a face she couldn't forget even if she just saw her moments ago. She tried her best not to be awkward and just smile. "Hi. Rachel, right?"

"Yeah." Rachel just smiled, nodding at her.

"Well, the nurse said Sam had to rest so I already left." She informed the wife, acting as cool as she can. Rachel just nodded, acting cold towards her. She had to make her feel that even though she allowed Sam to see Quinn doesn't mean it didn't hurt her. "Okay…so, I'm gonna go now. Have a good night." Quinn said and walked away. Rachel stood there, looking at her as she walked out of the hospital.

Before Quinn could go out, Rachel called her out. "Quinn…" She moved a little to get closer to her. "It's Quinn, right?" She asked, making sure she's right and the blonde nodded. "Since we're probably gonna see each other for the next seven days, I was hoping we could…you know, get to know each other."

_Uh-oh. This is a bad idea. _Quinn knew what she was trying to do but if she said no, that'll make things more suspicious. She'll probably think she still has feelings for her husband. "Yeah, sure. I can drop by tomorrow at lunch?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you here in the lobby. If Sam sees you…he's not gonna want to let go of you again." She said and Quinn was sure she heard a different meaning from what the brunette was saying. Nodding at her, she waved good bye and left the hospital. Quinn didn't want to judge but by the look on her face, Rachel was probably up to something.

**END OF CHAPTER 2! HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THAT! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING THE FIRST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU POST A REVIEW FOR THIS AS WELL. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, JUST LEAVE THEM AS A REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO ANSWER THEM NEXT TIME THROUGH THE STORY. IF YOU'RE QUESTION HASN'T BEEN ANSWERED, IT MEANS IT'S AN IMPORTANT DETAIL IN THE STORY THAT YOU CAN'T KNOW ABOUT JUST YET! ALSO, I'LL TRY TO DO MORE FLASHBACK SCENES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU TO HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW SAM AND QUINN WERE BEFORE!**

**THAT'S IT! THANKS AGAIN! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE!**


End file.
